1. Field
The present invention relates to a composition used for manufacturing an oxide semiconductor and a method of manufacturing a thin film transistor substrate using the composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to a composition used for manufacturing an oxide semiconductor that can be heat-treated at a low temperature and a method of forming a thin film transistor substrate using the composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a thin film transistor for driving a pixel in a display apparatus includes a gate electrode, a source electrode, a drain electrode and an active pattern that forms a channel between the source electrode and the drain electrode. The active pattern includes a channel layer which may include amorphous silicon, poly silicon or an oxide semiconductor.
An oxide semiconductor has high electron mobility, and may be manufactured by a low temperature process, and easily manufactured on a large scale. Thus, research and development on oxide semiconductors is being actively conducted.
Recently, a solution process has been developed for manufacturing oxide semiconductors. The solution process may form a thin film selectively in a target area, and strict control of the processing conditions is not required as compared to conventional chemical vapor deposition methods. Thus, the process for manufacturing the oxide semiconductor may be simplified.
However, when using the solution process, impurities such as organic material in a thin film still need to be removed so that the oxide semiconductor manufactured by the solution process may have desired characteristics. Thus, an annealing process at high temperature needs to be further performed. Therefore, a high temperature annealing process must be used in addition to the low temperature solution process, and it is difficult to apply the solution process to a flexible substrate such as a plastic substrate that can be damaged by heating.